A Golden Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Bree and Golden Queen hang out together. Done as a request for Syriensong83. :)


**Syriensong83, who owns Bree, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders Imaginators belongs to Activision. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **A Golden Friendship**

Bree sighed as she got home and activated her portal to travel to Skylands, landing outside the Academy. But instead of going inside or seeking out her Skylander partners, she headed up the path, passing the card shack as she headed for the Earth Sensei Temple, hoping that the sensei she was looking for would be there.

She had just entered the temple when she heard someone yell and heard rocks smash a moment later, making her jump. "Hey!" She called out, hoping to alert the person smashing the rocks.

She jumped again when Tri-Tip landed in front of her a moment later. "Ah, Undead Portal Master Bree," he said. "Sorry about that, didn't see you there."

"It's okay, Master Tri-Tip," she said. "Can you tell me if Golden Queen is around?"

"I believe she's speaking with Dr. Krankcase right now in the Tech Sensei Temple," he said.

"Thank you," Bree said to him and decided to wait for Golden Queen to return.

The former leader of the Doom Raiders thanked Dr. Krankcase for his assistance in a mission they had done earlier that day and then headed for the Earth Temple, seeing there were still a couple hours before it was training time for the Imaginators. She entered the temple and greeted Tri-Tip, who was still smashing rocks and returned her greeting before going back to training and Golden made her way to another part of the temple, seeing Bree standing by one of the mines. "Hello, Bree," she greeted the Portal Master warmly.

"Hi, Goldie!" Bree said enthusiastically.

Golden Queen chuckled to herself. "It's a bit early for training," she said gently.

"Wanna hang out, then?"

Chuckling again, Golden nodded and allowed Bree to lead her out of the temple to walk around Skylands, first visiting the card shack to play Creation Clash. Bree remembered it once being called Skystones Smash and when she had first seen the stones, she had been curious, but after training on how to play it, she practiced a bit and was becoming quite skilled at it. Golden also loved a good game of Creation Clash and they played a few games with Tessa, Flynn, and Cali before playing against each other. Both of them actually tied on games won, which impressed Golden.

"You're very skilled at this, Bree," she said.

"Thank you, Gold," she said. "You're a formidable opponent."

The sensei bowed graciously to her and they headed out with Golden Queen leading Bree to the raceway. "Do you like racing?" She asked.

"Could we race?" Bree asked hopefully.

Nodding, Golden allowed Bree to choose the first race, which was a water race and they slipped inside the Sea Shadow.

Bree worked the steering controls while Golden worked on the throttle, giving them maximum speed while the Portal Master steered. "Steer for the blue rings," Golden guided her. "And hit as many as those power boost boxes as you can. Those will give us either a speed boost, shield, or something to slow down the other racers."

"Cool!" Bree said as she did that, managing to go through the blue rings and hit some power boxes that gave them shields and speed boosts, which helped them win second place in the water race. "Alright! We got second place!"

"Excellent!" Golden said with a smile.

"You pick the next race, Goldie."

The next race was a ground race with Golden steering and Bree working the throttle, to which they got first place in the ground race and went on to a sky race and won second place again. "Well, do you want to try for one of the trophies?" Golden asked Bree.

"Do they have the Sky Trophy?" Bree asked.

Nodding, they headed over to the trophy races and chose their sky vehicle, hopping in and taking their position. "Let's go for the gold!" The Earth Sensei said with a cheer.

"Yeah!" Bree cheered with her.

And what a race it was on three different tracks. Flying through the air and trying to avoid the other racer throwing out attacks. "Chef Pepperjack coming on our six!" Bree called to her sensei partner.

Golden quickly worked the controls and they just managed to avoid getting hit, but then an hourglass appeared above them. "Shoot! Someone got a time-slowing attack from one of the power boxes!" She said.

"Does it last long?" Bree asked worriedly.

"No, just a few seconds," Golden said. "But still enough to be irritating."

The time-slow attack then wore off and Gold hit the throttle. "Hang on!" She said and they gained back the ground they had lost.

To their surprise, they won second place on the first race. "Pretty good," said the Earth Sensei as she let Bree take the controls for the next race. "Let's see if we can hit first place now."

To their delight, they did, which allowed them to lead the field on the third race, which proved to be a difficult track, but they made second place by the skin of their teeth. "Whoa," said Bree. "That was tough."

"But we made second," said Golden. "That's pretty good."

They were suddenly transported to the winners' circle and found themselves on the stand for second place. "Alright!" Bree cheered happily.

Golden Queen smiled at her and the two of them left the track after getting their reward chest and opening it. "That was fun!" Bree said.

"It was," Golden smiled and then let out a small sigh.

"Goldie?"

Smiling at Bree, the Earth Sensei placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "I was thinking about my brother," she admitted. "He and I used to do stuff like this and he was always on me about working so hard and not doing anything else."

She chuckled. "Ah, he's been gone a long time now," she said. "I think he'd be happy that I'm now an Earth Sensei rather than a Doom Raider."

"I think so too," said Bree, giving her a hug. One gold-colored arm returned the warm hug and they headed for the Earth Sensei Temple together.

"Bree, would you like to help me with the trainees today?" Golden asked her.

The Undead Portal Master's eyes lit up. "Sure!" She said.

As they got the temple set up for training, Golden Queen smiled as she watched Bree greet the other Skylander and Imaginators coming in for training. She then saw the other Portal Masters come as well to watch.

Bree was ecstatic that her friends were there to watch and got the class in line so that Golden could start them off and the other Portal Masters noted how Golden Queen and Bree worked very well together and helped the Imaginators and other Skylanders to train.

It was a golden friendship for sure.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
